My Conviction
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: A story based on Trunks' last moments before something happens...a song filled fic. *Mirai Trunks/Gohan* Review Please!


**My first song fic. Enjoy! Refers on his thoughts, ( _italics)= ly_rics. I will put the 'Future Trunks song amv' link on my profile, so visit if you can ^-^**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT**

* * *

><p>Trunk sat own on a rock at the top of a hill, staring at a hopeless city, only full of crushed buildings, and dead bodies. His life, filled with hatred and blood. Why did this get put on him? Did destiny place this on him for a reason? Trunks' hair flew with the wind while the sun set, letting it set on the day the rest of the survivors died, right before he took out Cell out.<p>

*_Maybe nothing else wil ever be so clear*_

_~Or maybe that's only my fear~_

_*If just for one day I wish___

_I could disappear_

I placed my head in my hands and sighed. I wanted to just kill himself and be done with it. If I did, then he would be with the Goku in this time...along with my mother...and Gohan. Yes, that might be good. It would be a wonderful idea, if I had the guts to do it. But, I guess my pure heartedness won't let me. I'm too confused at the moment! I miss my family and friends very much...

_Just take me far from here*_

_~Maybe I'd find out nothing new~_

_*Maybe I'd end up just like you...*_

I clenched my hands at the thought of dieing at the hands of the androids. I did die in another demension by Cell, why not let them get me here. That is what I need right now! Why! Why! WHY! Why did this all happen! I just want everybody back! Is that too hard to ask! I never even got to think about having a family of my own...one thing...I will never get...

_(Chorus)_

_*There's no solution!*_

_~Give me truth to my conviction!~_

_*Is my own confusion-*_

_~Reality or Fiction?~_

_*Am I out of my mind?*_

I don't even know what is real anymore! From everything in my life, I will believe in anything if possible! I just want everything back to normal again...please Kami...help me...I just want a friend...

_*The constant pressure that keeps hanging over me*_

_~It makes me feel so empty...~_

_*It's more then anything I could be*_

Even if everbody was still alive, what would that make me...I would be just another fighter, no caring if he died or not! I know they will think that! I just know it! I mean, I need somebody here with me! Some one you understands me, and comforts me in times of need. I want to rest my head on some one's shoulder as me tears are wiped off by them...But the androids took that person away from me...I have nothing else...

_*What else could you take from me...*_

_~It's getting harder to relate~_

_*Don't want to make the same mistakes...*_

I ruined everything! I should've just use the Dragon Balls in the past to wish everybody who died here back! But NO! I had to be selfish and with the WORLD to be restored! Not the people of it! Why! WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I just wanna be with somebody! Anybody! Please...please...somebody help me...

_(Chorus)_

_*There's no solution!*_

_~Give me the truth to my conviction!~_

_*It's my own confusion...*_

_~Reality or Fiction~_

_*Am I out of my mind...*_

I wish for anything! A shooting star, a birthday cake candle, anything! Please! I'm so confused! I want the truth why! WHY TO EVERYTHING! I pulled at my hair, standing up. I walked a couple steps before firing a large ki blast towards the city. A large explosion was created. Smoke covered the sky, creating the once black sky of no hope and doom. I stared at it, tears dwelled up in my eyes, but I fought the urge to let a single one drop. I don't know anything...anymore...

_*It took me so long to find out its right*_

_~There in front of me~_

_*Too close to see*_

_~What I thought was true...~_

_*I see right through what's killing you...*_

I turned to see Cell, his cold eyes stared into mine. A smirk graced his face, with his tail up high in the air, pointing right at me. I looked up, fear freezing me. He chuckled and brought his tail right into my heart. I coughed up blood and then he held me up with his tail, and tossed me down below him. His tail came through completely, it touched the ground. It sucked up some blood and pulled it out. My eyes, wide open. Feeling the pain of everything that has happened in my life, every death I experienced, knowing the feeling of helplessness, watching my best friend die, meeting a father that doesn't care, never knowing the feeling of being a father, or holding a child...and, never getting to tell Gohan how I really feel...I know I won't meet him, I gonna loose my body...where my life has been a tragic, sorrow filled event, and Cell can kill, like that...

I wish, my father loved me...I wish I could have a best friend to cry on...I wish I could have a family of my own...I wish I knew what it felt like...to be...loved...

Cell chuckled again and brought his tail back into my body. No...I screamed in my head...if I get sucked up, I won't have body, which means...I won't be an exitence...anymore...I wish...I wish I knew how it would be like to be surrounded by friends and family...like I always dreamed of...and that was my last words...my life...is over. And I spent it living in nothing but everything I never wanted. My life was nothing but death anyway, but now I'll never know, I have died...he sucked up the rest of my body and laughed.

_*So maybe nothing else will ever be so clear...*_

_~Or maybe that's only my fear...~_

_*It's just for one day I wish I could disappear...*_

_~Just take me far from here...~_

The conclusion is that I died. I never got to see anything again as my soul shattered. Only these last few words could be echoed through heaven...

Gohan, I love you...I never to tell you, or ever get a hug from you...you gave me everything so I would live...but, that didn't word out...please keep this in you're heart...I won't be seeing you again...and I just wanted and wished...to be loved by you...

* * *

><p><strong>This story is a great representation of his life and how much suffering he endures. The world the androids left him in was an absolute devistation. He has one of the most tragic histories in all fictional characters I've seen. If you don't know Trunks, I hope this will inspire you to learn his story. And if you do know him, I hope you approve of my story- if you don't, there's probably something wrong with you. Jk<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I was serious with what I said above! I cried from this, and I hope you have a heart to do so too.**

**Please review! Do it for Trunks...and his death...**

**Link to the amv that does it excatly like this is on my profile. Please check it out! I guareentee you will love it! Comes with the song that is in this story, or at least the _lyrics_ of this story! Hope you love Future Trunks more now! ^-^**


End file.
